The Sole-Survivor's craziest adventure
by Themanlygamer
Summary: what if a certain sole survivor from vault 111 and his dog suddenly get teleported, instead from the commonwealth to the institute, to the world of one piece? 99% if not all of this is English dub, so the OC understands their language. first fanfiction. New story I made on my account.
1. A chapter (not really)

The OC in this story is a caucasian male named tom. these are the stats of the OC in this story, so you won't forget, and is just generally good to know. since dogmeat will be in this story, he will also do the dogmeat duplication glitch a lot, so that he won't ever completely fuck up his weapons by using every last bullet of his guns and never use them again. he will use the glitch for greedy purposes too, but whatever. He will have been wearing his full suit of X-01 mark VI power armor. also, every perk you can upgrade in fallout 4 for him are maxed, so he is really useful in all occasions. all of the perks in fallout 4 concerning caps would be changed to beri's, otherwise they would be useless. Also, when he looks at his pip-boy, like in the game, stops time.

HP: 1680 AP:160

S:15

P:11

E:12

C:10

I:10

A:10

L:11

Weapons currently available:

Alien blaster pistol

Atom's Judgement

Big boy with MIRV

Big boy without MIRV

Bottle Cap Mine(s)

Cryo Mine(s)

Frag Grenade(s)

Frag Mine(s)

Furious Power Fist

Kremvh's tooth

Reba

Reba II

Wounding Shredder Mini-gun

The Harvester

Molotov Cocktail

Overseer's Guardian

Plasma Grenade

Plasma Mine

Short Laser Musket

Spray n' Pray

The Harvester

Apparel currently available:

Acrobat's Synth Right Leg

Armored Battered fedora

Grognak's costume

muffled reinforced combat armor left arm

poisoner's synth right arm

armored baseball suit

poisoner's synth left arm

this info depends entirely on what he is wearing, which will change overtime

Phys. Res. : 270-370 Pois. Res. : 25 Energy Res. : 191 Rad. Res. : 15 (All res. Stats will rise)

if there is anything i left out that is important, please let me know (not counting stats on weapons, and other stupid things like that.)


	2. the actual first chapter of the story

"Everything looks good on my end. You ready to see if this thing actually works?" Sturges began the conversation. "Shouldn't we test it first?" I replied kind of anxiously. I didn't know what to expect, really. "Wish we could, but we only got the one frequency code. There's no way to test it without actually jacking into the institute's signal. And as soon as we do that, we've used our one and only chance. As soon as the Institute figures out what we did - and I gotta believe those brainiacs won't be caught napping twice - that code we've got is useless. However, I can in theory transport you and Dogmeat to the Institute, but I very seriously doubt there would be no consequences," Sturges replied quickly. I stood there for a moment, thinking about everything i just heard. I confirmed my decision and stated "Let's do this."

"You sure?…okay. Your part is simple; just step onto the platform with Dogmeat. I'll start scanning for an institute signal to lock onto, then… I fire her up and we see what happens," Sturges said. I did as told, and stepped onto the platform.

I pointed at Dogmeat and told him to come and stand next to me. Dogmeat did as told, and obediently followed my command. Dogmeat was definitely my most reliable companion, but if something were to go wrong, i would not want him to get hurt. But at the same time, if something went wrong and he didn't go with me, He would certainly miss me. Either way, We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Although, I doubt Dogmeat would die, since he has been unkillable by anyone thus far. I never understood how Dogmeat could do any of the things he could do, but he was the best. especially helping me make things I wanted by selling exact, fully functional, duplicates of the things i own and selling them, or using them.

The machine suddenly started to make a loud hum, with the feeling of a vibration in my feet, regardless of the power armor on me. after spacing out for a moment, i came back to reality once i heard Sturges begin the line "By the way, I figured this was a golden opportun-," however, I never got to hear him finish the sentence, as I suddenly saw a bright flash of a blue light, transforming to an absolute white of a color. The blinding light was too much for me, so I closed my eyes in hopes of dimming the light. It worked enough for me, so I hoped Dogmeat did the same so he didn't go blind. eventually, I saw through my eyelids that the light has faded. I opened my eyes, only to see a shadow of a group of people standing over me, looking down upon me. I couldn't hear them, but I bet I would eventually. I just hoped they didn't steal anything of mine as I knew I was about to pass out again any moment. there was 9 of these people that I could currently see in total. I passed out at the moment I moved. 

I woke up, with the feeling of Dogmeat pressed against my power armor. when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a room with a couple lights, a desk and chair, with some sort of raccoon-dog thing with antlers standing on top of the chair. It was wearing a pink hat with a white 'X' on the front of it. When he saw me look at him, he immediately jumped down from his chair and hid behind the side of his desk that I could not see, his body being seen, leaving only his eye was really adorable looking, while at the same time saddening. I got off the floor, since I couldn't really fit on the bed I was next to. eventually, the reindeer (my guess from the antlers) got out of his hiding spot and started to walk over to me. very slowly, but it was progress. "Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you strong? Why and how did you suddenly appear on the ship from out of nowh-" The reindeer started pelting me rapid fire with questions… Wait, it talked?! Talking reindeer… Huh. Weird. "calm down, OK? I'll tell you about all of that stuff later if i trust you. right now, I am starving." I said smoothly. I stood there for a second not moving, until the back of the power armor opened up, and I popped out. I walked over to the reindeer, about to start talking to (apparently a guy) him,"Do you have any friends with you that you were with?," remembering the group I saw earlier. "Yeah, they are right this way." he replied.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." I said. I raised my Pip-Boy arm to my face, to see if I have all of the things I had before I got here. I saw that I had everything, so I was ready to go. once I lowered my arm, I said "Never mind," to him, before he could ask why I said,"Oh yeah, one more thing."

"OK then… anyways, right this way. Oh yeah, by the way, my Name is chopper. What is yours?" He practically shouted with pride."Tom," I replied. This was going to be fun.


	3. Yay! New chapter!

**First off. Let me say that I am sorry for not updating in months. I have no excuse, and that I am just extremely lazy. Secondly, this story starts off on episode 385, in case you were wondering. Third of all, if I add a filler from the anime, it was by accident. Lastly, I am thinking of adding lots of more stories, but it is hard to write it out, so… yeah. Expect possibly new stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own jack shit in this story, except my character (kinda).**

after being guided through the ship (I could tell by the rocking) by chopper for a good minute, I made it to the deck. when I got there, everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at me. the three sitting on the side of the ship turned around to look at me, while the other four sitting around a small table glanced at me, then continued drinking. The one guy with green hair, however, didn't even spare his time to look over. The man with the straw hat ran up to me, very energetically, and asked,"Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you strong? Can you poop? Why and how did you suddenly appear on the ship from out of nowh-."

He stopped, however, when a girl with orange/red hair beat the shit out of him in a couple of punches. After waiting a couple of seconds awkwardly, I was laughing my ass off, with tears in my eyes because of how funny that was.

I have never seen anything that funny in the past 200 years (technically). When I hear a long nosed man say, "Hey look, there is a big school of fish down there. We finally hit the jackpot!" with that, a sitting ghostly skeleton replies with, "see as they say, good things come to those who wait." the boy who gave me lots of questions earlier said "hee hee hee I changed my mind," and continued the sentence by saying, "whoa, they're heading straight for us."

I had so many questions about what was happening. The really busty redhead looked over the side of the ship with an anonymous look in her eyes, but no one said anything. After watching the straw hat kid shout off to his left about how the fish should get back here, the swordsman looked up to see something. I looked up the same time everyone else did, and saw a bunch of dark clouds come out of seemingly nowhere. Apparently the only one smart enough to actually point out that the clouds were making what appears to be a god awful storm was the red head. The long nosed man complained to the red head about saying foreboding things like the way that she just recently spoke.

The scenery goes from 0-100 real quick, as the sky in the background goes black and whirlpools appear. The redhead then says, "it's a sea snake current." My mind was shooting questions that needed to be answered in a rapid fire rate. _**Where was I? Who are these people? Why was i brought here of all places?**_ She suddenly shouted for us to brace ourselves. However, due to being to in thought, I didn't. There was no need to since I didn't really feel a thing. Everyone was saying their own thing, so i tuned them all out. The swordsman with green hair jumped up and sliced the shit out of one of the giant water- funnel- things. the water from it poured all over him. The popeye looking man opened up a latch from his hand and shouted something. He then shot what appeared to be compressed air shot out of it. I have officially gone crazy. From ghouls to talking skeletons to Popeye.

I have seen it all. The talking skeleton did the same as the swordsman and cut it up, although I wasn't really paying attention. Everyone kept going at it for a while. The only time I gave a shit about anybody beating a large water snake at this point was when the youngest looking human on this ship punched what appeared to be a thousand or so times in a few seconds at three funnels at once. I joined in because I knew it would help, so I took out my big boy, and i shot it at one of the snakes. The water came rushing from every direction when the mini nukes shot out differently.

The redhead said something along the lines of, "there is no end to these snake things in sight," as a reply to popeye who asked if we could use something called a 'Coup de Burst' to get out of here. After a few seconds, the skeleton asked if he could play a song for everyone. When the kid in a straw hat said it was fine, he lifted his violin to play. However, right before he could, the ship started to shake and move upward. The straw hat kid asked if we were going up. then , the guy with blue hair shouted dramatically, "oh hell no… we're FALLING!" Chopper fell off shortly after the man screamed, and the very busty woman with black hair ran up, crossed her arms, and arms started to grow out of, first the ship, than out of the palm of the last hand. At this point, I give up.

Later on, everyone was on the deck. The red headed lady said, "look!" on cue, everyone gasped. With the exception of me, of course, considering I didn't know what the hell that giant red wall was. Everyone was marveled at the wall, which was kind of weird to me, but whatever. However, once I saw the biggest water funnel yet, I jumped, due to the fact that it rivalled the nuke i saw 211 years ago. I felt like an ant in comparison.

Half the ship members prepared to what seemed like attack it, while the rest simply talked about ways of getting through this. Then, everyone's next topic of apparent casual conversation was about something called the knock up stream. The curvy red head shouted to hoist the sails. Then, the man in swim trunks shouted, "Coup… de BURST!" Since I was near the rail but didn't hold on, I (very) unfortunately fell off. This was officially the weirdest day I have ever had.


End file.
